


Turned off the TV

by baekhyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyuns/pseuds/baekhyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has an almost annoying craving for copulation and Tao has difficulty refusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned off the TV

Their evenings would be spent within close proximity of one another underneath the sheets of the mattress they shared; limbs tangled and wandering fingers and a long forgotten cup of herbal tea on the kitchen counter, to which Zitao had been easily convinced into abandoning.

 

Every night would have just about the same result, regardless of the situation:

 

Zitao would be seated at the dining room table with a light novella in one hand and a cup of his favorite tea in the other, clad in fuzzy slippers and thick rimmed reading glasses. The moment the little hand on the clock struck 7, in would come a disheveled Sehun with wind tussled hair and eyebrows that were so closely knitted that it almost looked as though he sported a unibrow. Zitao would expertly dog ear the corner of the page he’d been perusing through and part his lips to greet the other male with a ‘welcome home’ or even possibly a ‘someone looks like absolute shit today’ but, as per always, the chance would always slip him by as Sehun would have already easily closed the distance between the two, prying his still warm mug and novel from his previously occupied hands while his mouth communicated in ways words couldn’t possibly achieve.

 

From there, things would escalate quickly; a discarded striped tie hanging off the side of the couch, one of Zitao’s favorite silk shirts carelessly thrown onto the nearby television set, all leaving a semi-perfect trail into their shared bedroom with articles of clothing left in complete unawares… until the following morning, of course.

 

And among other things, even to this day, Zitao never did get the chance to finish a single cup of tea.


End file.
